vwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season One
|creator= |based_on=''V-Wars'' by Jonathan Maberry |developer= |writer= |screenplay= |story=Jonathan Maberry |director= |starring= |narrated= |composer= |country= |language=English |season=1 |seasons= |episodes=10 |executive_producer= |producer= |location=Toronto/Sudbury, Canada |cinematography=Craig Wright |editor= |camera= |runtime= |company= |distributor= |budget= |network=Netflix |picture_format= |audio_format= |first_run= |released=2019 ( left) |first_aired= |last_aired= |preceded_by= |followed_by= |related= |imdb=https://www.imdb.com/title/tt7403736/ |twitter=https://twitter.com/VWarsOfficial |instagram=https://www.instagram.com/vwarsofficial/ |facebook= |gplus= |linkedin= |site=https://www.netflix.com/us/title/80236118 |site2=http://www.idwentertainment.com/projects/v-wars/ |site3=https://www.highparkentertainment.com/copy-of-in-production-1 |wiki=https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/V-Wars |wikia= }} The first season of was announced on April 16, 2018. Ian Somerhalder To Star In Netflix Vampire Drama Series ‘V-Wars’ Based On Book Summary In the series, Dr. Luther Swann enters a world of untold horror when a mysterious disease transforms his best friend, Michael Fayne, into a murderous predator who feeds on other humans. As the disease spreads and more people are transformed, society fractures into opposing camps pitting normal people against the growing number of these “vampires.” Swann races against time to understand what’s happening, while Fayne rises to become the powerful underground leader of the vampires. Cast Main Cast *Ian Somerhalder as Dr. Luther Swann *Adrian Holmes as Michael Fayne ‘V-Wars’: Adrian Holmes To Co-Star, Jacky Lai Cast In Netflix Vampire Drama Series *Jacky Lai as Kaylee Vo *Peter Outerbridge as Calix Niklos ‘V-Wars’: Peter Outerbridge Joins Netflix Vampire Drama As Series Regular Guest Cast *Laura Vandervoort as Mila Dubov ‘V-Wars’: Laura Vandervoort, Kyle Breitkopf & Kimberly-Sue Murray Join Netflix Vampire Drama Series *Kyle Breitkopf as Dez *Kimberly-Sue Murray as Danika Dubov *Dylan Trowbridge as Les Jonathan Maberry on Twitter *Trish Rainone as Cassie Jonathan Maberry on Twitter *Emmanuel Kabongo as Jack Fields *Greg Bryk as TBA Greg Bryk on Twitter *Teddy Moynihan as Jergen Weber Teddy Moynihan on Instagram *Kandyse McClure as TBA T.J. Scott on Instagram *Sydney Meyer as TBA Kimberly-Sue Murray on IG Stories *Anthony Grant as Robert Harmidy *Jonathan Koensgen as TBA *David Wilson as TBA EVN Film and Television Studios on Instagram *Giovanna Moore as Crime Scene Tech *Michael James Regan as Uniform *Raoul Bhaneja as TBA *Clint Butler as Senior Analyst *Gordon Harper as Kevin *Laura de Carteret as Senator Sasha Giroux *Lewis Hodgson as Cop #1 *Philippe Poirier as Cop #3 *Andrea Senior as Blood #1 *Kristin Shepherd as Anna *Sarah Abbott as Amelie *Dempsey Bryk as TBA *Benz Antoine as Big Dog *Greg Rombis as Armed Guard Petrov *Tyler Duke as Ominous Man *Juan Carlos Velis as George *Elena Khan as Vampire *Joey Belfiore as Young Staffer *Skyler Shaganash as Adam *Aniko Kaszas as Woman Cop Production * TV series begins filming in Toronto/Sudbury on June 11, 2018. Whats Filming on Twitter *The first reading occurs on June 26, 2018. Jonathan Maberry on Twitter *''V-Wars'' starts shooting in Sudbury, Ontario at July 4, 2018. Adrian Holmes on Instagram Stories *Jonathan Maberry on his Instagram account announced the filming of on September 23. 2018. Jonathan Maberry on Instagram *Adrian Holmes on his Instagram account announced the completion of filming the first season of on October 10, 2018. Adrian Holmes on Instagram Episodes List Pictures |-|Behind the Scene= 2018-10-13-1-Adrian_Holmes-Laura_Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Laura Vandervoort "Reunited and it feels so good! �� Haven’t worked with this handsome fella since 2009 with @jeffkingtv ! @adrianholmes it’s a pleasure as always!!! Xo ☺️ (we were caught taking our selfie btw... swipe right)" Oct 12, 2018 2018-10-13-2-Adrian_Holmes-Laura_Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Laura Vandervoort "Reunited and it feels so good! �� Haven’t worked with this handsome fella since 2009 with @jeffkingtv ! @adrianholmes it’s a pleasure as always!!! Xo ☺️ (we were caught taking our selfie btw... swipe right)" Oct 12, 2018 2018-10-12-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "Getting ready to shoot on VWars. I can’t wait for everyone to see what we have been doing! ����‍♂️" Oct 12, 2018 2018-10-12-Ian_Somerhalder-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Stories.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Ian Somerhalder "That's a wrap with director @iansomerhalder" Oct 11, 2018 2018-10-12-Ian_Somerhalder-Adrian_Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Ian Somerhalder "That's a wrap with director @iansomerhalder... Well done pal. Cannot wait to see this ep! ������������ Now to direct is one thing folks, but to direct yourself and others while being the lead well... That's some super powers shit! Lol! Most impressive. Having worked with this dude over the past few months has been nothing short of inspiring. His passion, focus, dedication and love for the craft and life itself, is infectious and a pure delight to witness and be around. I'm a blessed man and so proud to be on this journey with such an incredible group of people from top to bottom. ����❤️ Stay tuned for V-Wars, Spring 2019 on @netflix. It's gonna be one Badass ride! ��������" Oct 11, 2018 2018-10-12-Ian_Somerhalder-Laura_Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Laura Vandervoort "With my kick ass director and our lead actor @iansomerhalder during a late night shoot. His passion for his craft as an actor and director are inspiring!" Oct 10, 2018 2018-10-11-Kimberly-Sue_Murray-Instagram.jpg|Kimberly-Sue Murray "Last couple days on V-Wars. What a ride! Feeling blessed ����" Oct 10, 2018 2018-10-11-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Oct 11, 2018 2018-10-10-Laura_Vandervoort-IG_Stories.jpg|by Laura Vandervoort Oct 10, 2018 2018-10-10-Jacky_Lai-IG_Stories.jpg|by Jacky Lai Oct 10, 2018 2018-10-02-4-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Stories.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-3-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Stories.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-2-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Stories.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-1-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Stories.jpg|by Adrian Holmes Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-Ian_Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder "Directing #Vwars. My happy place. Even with pouring rain and curve ball after curve ball. It’s amazing... thank you Netflix & IDW Publishing for letting me play" Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-02-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Oct 2, 2018 2018-10-01-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "06:00 Monday morning. Current mood." Oct 1, 2018 2018-09-28-Kimberly-Sue_Murray-Sydney_Meyer-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Stories.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Kimberly-Sue Murray, Sydney Meyer Sep 28, 2018 2018-09-27-Laura_Vandervoort-IG_Stories.jpg|by Laura Vandervoort Sep 27, 2018 2018-09-24-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "Overlooking the city tonight." Sep 24, 2018 2018-09-23-Jonathan_Maberry-Twitter.jpg|by Jonathan Maberry Sep 23, 2018 2018-09-23-Jonathan_Maberry-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry "They’re filming of . I’ve been reading the scripts and watching the dailies. Very happy that they’re doing a brilliant job with it. And surreal to see characters I’ve created come to life. This is going to be amazing." Sep 23, 2018 2018-09-20-Laura_Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|Laura Vandervoort Sep 20, 2018 2018-09-19-Ian_Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Sep 19, 2018 2018-09-18-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf, Sat Sidhu Sep 18, 2018 2018-09-16-Kyle_Breitkopf-Leslie_Kavanagh-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf, Leslie Kavanagh Sep 18, 2018 2018-08-31-Kimberly-Sue_Murray-IG_Story.jpg|Kimberly-Sue Murray Aug 31, 2018 2018-08-31-Trish_Rainone-Instagram.jpg|Trish Rainone "My favourite café read" Aug 31, 2018 2018-08-31-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 31, 2018 2018-08-28-Jonathan_Koensgen-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Koensgen, Greg Bryk Aug 28, 2018 2018-08-27-Elena_Khan-Instagram.jpg|Elena Khan "All ready for another club scene on set. I, I'll do anything I could for ya Boy you're my only I, I'm gonna flip these beats on ya You don't even know me" Aug 27, 2018 2018-08-25-Juan_Carlos_Velis-Instagram.jpg|by Juan Carlos Velis "hitting some northern ontario marks... lovely set, cast and crew!" Aug 25, 2018 2018-08-24-Kyle_Breitkopf-Juan_Carlos_Velis-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf, Juan Carlos Velis "Kyle Breitkopf is one of the coolest scene partners I’ve had in a while..." Aug 24, 2018 2018-08-24-Juan_Carlos_Velis-Instagram.jpg|by Juan Carlos Velis "welcome to the north..." Aug 24, 2018 2018-08-24-Benz_Antoine-Instagram.jpg|Benz Antoine Aug 24, 2018 2018-08-23-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "When you can’t wait to get into wardrobe and start shooting! " Aug 23, 2018 2018-08-22-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf "Busted! Eating all the cheese puffs..." Aug 22, 2018 2018-08-22-Greg_Bryk-Instagram.jpg|Greg Bryk "In my feelings." Aug 22, 2018 2018-08-21-Brad_Turner-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Brad Turner, Kyle Breitkopf "With the amazing @bradturnerdirector. He’s super awesome!" Aug 21, 2018 2018-08-21-Ian_Somerhalder-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 21, 2018 2018-08-21-Greg_Bryk-Instagram.jpg|Greg Bryk "In my darkness." Aug 21, 2018 2018-08-21-Gordon_Harper-Instagram.jpg|Gordon Harper "What?! It’s called work. Jeez." Aug 21, 2018 2018-08-20-Adrian_Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes "Flying high on @vwarsofficial!" Aug 20, 2018 2018-08-20-Benz_Antoine-Instagram-Video.jpg|Benz Antoine Aug 20, 2018 2018-08-20-Benz_Antoine-Instagram.jpg|Benz Antoine Aug 20, 2018 2018-08-19-Benz_Antoine-Instagram.jpg|by Benz Antoine Aug 19, 2018 2018-08-18-Greg_Bryk-Twitter.jpg|Greg Bryk "Trouble" Aug 18 2018 2018-08-16-02-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 16, 2018 2018-08-16-01-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 16, 2018 2018-08-15-Ian_Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 15, 2018 2018-08-15-2-Greg_Bryk-Instagram.jpg|Greg Bryk "My work is play." Aug 15 2018 2018-08-15-1-Greg_Bryk-Instagram.jpg|Greg Bryk "Motorcycle lessons." Aug 15 2018 2018-08-13-Stefanie_Terzo-Instagram.jpg|Stefanie Terzo Aug 13, 2018 2018-08-13-TJ_Scott-Instagram.jpg|©T.J. Scott "Last day of filming on #V-Wars - it’s been a bloody blast!" Aug 13, 2018 2018-08-13-Laura_Vandervoort-Instagram.jpg|©Laura Vandervoort "She felt like something was missing.... but what?" Aug 13, 2018 2018-08-11-Pat_Fletcher-Instagram.jpg|Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-11-Ian_Somerhalder-Pat_Fletcher-Instagram-Video-01.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-11-Ian_Somerhalder-Pat_Fletcher-Instagram-Video-02.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-11-Ian_Somerhalder-Pat_Fletcher-Instagram-Video-03.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Aug 11, 2018 2018-08-08-Jacky_Lai-Instagram.jpg|©Jacky Lai Aug 8, 2018 2018-08-05-Kyle_Breitkopf-Jonathan_Maberry-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 5, 2018 2018-08-04-Wrapped_4th_week-01-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-08-04-Wrapped_4th_week-02-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-08-04-Wrapped_4th_week-03-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-08-04-Wrapped_4th_week-04-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 4th week" Aug 4, 2018 2018-08-03-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Aug 3, 2018 2018-08-02-Adrian_Holmes-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes, Kyle Breitkopf Aug 2, 2018 2018-08-01-Ian_Somerhalder-Adrian_Holmes-drlutherswannofficial-IG_Story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-05-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Story.jpg|Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-04-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Story.jpg|©Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-03-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Story.jpg|©Adrian Holmes Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-02-Ian_Somerhalder-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Story.png|Ian Somerhalder Aug 1, 2018 2018-08-01-01-Ian_Somerhalder-Adrian_Holmes-IG_Story.png|Ian Somerhalder Aug 1, 2018 2018-07-31-vwarsofficial-IG_Story.jpg|©Adrian Holmes Jul 31, 2018 2018-07-30-Ian_Somerhalder-Adrian_Holmes-vwarsofficial-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Adrian Holmes Jul 30, 2018 2018-07-30-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Kyle Breitkopf Jul 30, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped_3rd_week-01-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped_3rd_week-02-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped_3rd_week-03-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-27-Wrapped_3rd_week-04-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 3rd week" Jul 27, 2018 2018-07-24-Ian_Somerhalder.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 24, 2018 2018-07-21-1-Adrian_Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Jul 21, 2018 ©Adrian Holmes 2018-07-21-2-Adrian_Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 21, 2018 ©Adrian Holmes 2018-07-21-3-Adrian_Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Jul 21, 2018 ©Adrian Holmes 2018-07-21-4-Adrian_Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Jul 21, 2018 ©Adrian Holmes 2018-07-20-Wrapped_2nd_week-01-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Wrapped_2nd_week-02-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Wrapped_2nd_week-03-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Wrapped_2nd_week-04-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 2nd week" Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Ian_Somerhalder-nikkireed-IG_story.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-20-Ian_Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 20, 2018 2018-07-18-Ian_Somerhalder-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Kyle Breitkopf Jul 18, 2018 2018-07-18-Jonathanm_Maberry-Kyle_Breitkopf-Instagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Kyle Breitkopf Jul 18, 2018 2018-07-17-vwarsofficial-Instagram.jpg|Crew Jul 17, 2018 2018-07-14-Adrian_Holmes.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 14, 2018 2018-07-13-Wrapped_1st_week-01-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 1st week" Jul 13, 2018 2018-07-13-Wrapped_1st_week-02-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 1st week" Jul 13, 2018 2018-07-13-Wrapped_1st_week-03-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Wrapped 1st week" Jul 13, 2018 2018-07-11-Ian_Somerhalder-drlutherswannofficial-IG_Stories.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jul 10, 2018 2018-07-10-vwarsofficial-IG_Stories.jpg|Jul 10, 2018 2018-07-08-Jonathan_Maberry-Instagram.jpg|©Jonathan Maberry Jul 8, 2018 2018-07-06-Sudbury_Ontario-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|©Brad Turner "Sudbury Friday Night..."''Jul 6, 2018 2018-07-06-Brad_Turner-Jonathan_Maberry-Twitter.jpg|Brad Turner, Jonathan Maberry Jul 6, 2018 2018-07-05-Adrian-Holmes-Instagram-2.png|Adrian Holmes Jul 5, 2018 2018-07-05-Adrian-Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 5, 2018 2018-07-05-Script-Adrian-Holmes-Instagram.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 5, 2018 2018-07-04-Adrian_Holmes-Instagrm_Stories.jpg|Adrian Holmes Jul 4, 2018 2018-07-04-Michael_James_Regan-Instagram.jpg|©Michael James Regan ''"Excited to be up north #shooting a new TV Series. I’m very fortunate to be working with such an awesome cast & crew!" Jul 4, 2018 2018-06-26-Adrian_Holmes-Ian_Somerhalder-David_Ozer-Twitter.jpg|Adrian Holmes, David Ozer, Ian Somerhalder Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Jacky_Lai-Jonathan_Maberry-Instaagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Jacky Lai Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Peter_Outerbridge-Jonathan_Maberry-Instaagram.jpg|Peter Outerbridge, Jonathan Maberry Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Adrian_Holmes-Jonathan_Maberry-Instaagram.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Adrian Holmes Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Ian_Somerhalder-Jonathan_Maberry-Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Jonathan Maberry Jun 26, 2018 2018-06-26-Jacky_Lai-Instagram_Stories-01.jpg|Jacky Lai, First reading Jun 26, 2018 "...and so it begins" ©Jacky Lai 2018-06-26-Jacky_Lai-Instagram_Stories-02.jpg|Jacky Lai, Kyle Breitkopf, First reading Jun 26, 2018 "...and so it begins" ©Jacky Lai 2018-06-26-Jonathan_Maberry-Ian_Somerhalder-Jacky_Lai-Instagram_Stories-03.jpg|Jonathan Maberry, Ian Somerhalder, First reading Jun 26, 2018 "...and so it begins" ©Jacky Lai 2018-06-26-Ian_Somerhalder-Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder Jun 26, 2018 ©Ian Somerhalder 2018-06-17-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|''Awesome Ice caves.. #vwars #netflix'' Jun 16, 2018 ©Brad Turner 2018-06-16-Brad_Turner-Instagram.jpg|''1st survey for #Vwars #netflix '' Jun 16, 2018 ©Brad Turner References External links *IMDb *Twitter *Instagram *Wikipedia *Netflix *IDW Entertaiment *High Park Entertainment *Links See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1